A secret love triangle?
by Phxren
Summary: [ HIATUS ] Misaki is still living with Usagi, but now that Usagi's getting more and more famous, things are getting slightly more complicated. The press is making up stories about Usagi's new 'girlfriend', a movie star who is completely obsessed with his work. How will Misaki take this and how will Usagi deal with this movie star who's also secretly trying to get closer to Misaki?
1. Chapter One

Hullo! I recently decided to look for more Manga's/Anime's to write fanfics about when yesterday, I caught up with the latest episode of Junjou Romantica. I couldn't stop fangirling over that ridiculously cute couple and also read the manga again. Then I figured, hey, I never wrote about them before! So here it is, I hope you'll enjoy this. Rated M for possible future lemons, cause you all know Misaki and his thoughts hehe. I do not own Junjou Romantica, I do own this random movie star :3 - Nikki

p.s. I based some things off the third season and the manga, so don't be confused! There's not quite spoilers so don't worry :)

* * *

 **\- April 20, Saturday 9 am. Misaki's pov -**

I was in the kitchen, making breakfast for Usagi. He was still in bed, obviously as he pulled an allnighter to finish his upcoming manga _"Behind These Closed Doors."_ He mainly based the story off of things that happened on our dates, the things he saw and the things... we did. I gritted my teeth thinking back of when I read his manuscript. Then sighed. Nobody would find it it was based on real events anyway. Nobody knew about our relationship beside Ijuuin-sensei, who I'd finally been able to reject properly. _Sigh_. It was a real hassle, but I did it.

'Groan,' I heard close to my ear as a pair of warm arms embraced me. My face coloured a deep shade of red and I pushed him away. 'Usagi! Stop doing that, you startled me.'

'I need my Misaki recharge. Give me a kiss.' My cheeks turned brighter. I shook my head and pushed him away from my once again. His face dropped, it almost seemed as if he pouted.

'I'm making you breakfast, scrambled eggs with honey on toast.' I once again turned around and continued. I heard him shuffle away from me and dropping down on the couch. He lit a cigarette and cuddled up with one of his massive teddy bears. I would say he should grow up, but he is older than I am... And successful. _Sigh_. I finished his breakfast and put the plate in front of him on the table. I walked to the coffee table near the door and grabbed the newspaper that was lying there.

'Will you be doing the signing session in town tomorrow? I heard this amazing movie star will be there too!' I heard a groan coming from behind me.

'Misaki, I really do not care for these things. I write, read and sleep with my beloved.' I started blushing.

'You know miss Aikawa will expect you there right?' I coughed.

'If Misaki will join me, then I'll do this signing.' I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, which to my mistake ended up in a bear hug! He grabbed me from behind and put me on his lap. His arms around me. I felt so safe. My heart started pounding faster and faster. Then I opened my eyes again and looked at the newspaper in front of me. I blinked a few times, then realized I didn't read it wrong.

 _"MIRAI SHIROHAMA OBSESSED WITH AUTHOR AKIHIKO USAMI'S WORK"_

I jumped up, immediately losing my balance and falling over. Until an arm caught me right before I faceplanted the floor. My heart was racing.

'I know you love me, but you don't literally have to fall for me, you know,' he said grinning.

'U-usagi, stop it! That's not... Ugh, anyway, did you _read_ this?!' I said, quickly recovering and jumping out of his arms.

'Shirohama-san will most likely attend your signing, she's a fan! I would love to meet her,' my smile became much brighter.

'Oh? Is she? Do you love her, does this mean I now have competition from _both_ sexes?' He squinted, but I noticed he was half-fooling around. I rolled my eyes.

'No, Usagi-san is the only one for me.' When I realized what I had just said, I wanted to take a step back, but I was already too late. He embraced me once again and whispered in my ear.

'Thank you, I needed to hear that. You're mine only, Misaki...' I pushed him away and wiped my face, trying to hide my red cheeks.

'Just go back to work, your deadline is tomorrow remember?' It felt as if I sneered at him, but he didn't take it that way. I stomped upstairs to hang up the laundry. It was my last month of school, my exams were coming up. What will I do next? I will graduate soon, but since I quit my old job, I'll have to look for a new one. Such a hassle. Nii-san told me to make sure I find myself a place to live before I graduate... But I'm not even sure if I want to leave.

 **\- April 22, Monday 11 am. Usagi's pov -**

As soon as we entered the building, Misaki had been acting strange, almost distant. He kept looking around as if he tried to avoid something. The signing was about to start and my manager was standing beside me, smiling brightly. Ugh, why do I have to do this?

A line had formed in front of me and I had started giving out autographs. This is one of these moments I remember I'm extremely well-known, not that I really care about it. Misaki was standing on the other side of me, nervously fiddling with his hands. I wonder what's up, but I don't want to bother him by asking.

 **\- Misaki's pov -**

I was really anxious, Ijuuin-sensei texted me earlier saying he would stop by. I really don't want to see him. After I rejected him, he kept texting me saying he'd wait for the day I change my mind. He really doesn't understand at all... I just have to take my mind of it and think of Shirohama-san, I loved her in her latest movie "Shine Bright."

When the signings were over, I felt a little disappointed. The press was standing across from us, close to the door, talking about something I couldn't quite catch. I didn't get to see her at all.

That's when I heard an applause, she entered the shop! I jumped up and stepped away from the signing table, until Usagi grabbed my arm and shot me a serious look. What was that for?

'Ahhhhh, Akihiko-sensei~ I always dreamt of meeting you!' She quickly walked over to us and held out a piece of paper. 'May I have your autograph too?'

Usagi sighed and got up. 'Signings are over,' he simply said and turned around.

'Ah boo, I had a photoshoot, so I wasn't able to come here earlier. But, who's this? Your friend?' She asked pointing at me. I blinked, she noticed me?

'I'm Misaki Takahasi, nice to meet you!' I bowed. She smiled and came closer to me.

'Ohh, you're kind of cute, are you two friends?' Well, you could say that... But... 'He's my landlord, we live in the same house.' She seemed to be smirking as I said that.

'That's wonderful! You get to live with such an amazing author!' She turned to Usagi once again. She nodded to the press, who all took a few steps forward. I wonder what was going on. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. A lot of flashes filled the room. I gasped at the sight. What was she doing?

'Eh, Shirohama-san?' I said, she turned her face to me and winked, licking her lips. I was stunned, it all happened so fast. It was until Usagi pushed her off him and he wiped his cheek, I was able to shrug it off.

 **\- Third person pov -**

The door opened again and Ijuuin-sensei walked in, with his hands in his pockets. Shirohama-san turned around and walked over to meet him. The press left the building, making minimal noise.

'Did you do what I asked?' Ijuuin asked.

'The press just left with the photos, things will be going smoothly from now on.' She replied quietly with a grin.

'He will be mine...'

* * *

End of chapter 1 c: I really hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try my best to update asap. Please leave a review or follow my story if you'd like to see more! - Nikki


	2. Chapter Two

So, here's my second chapter of A Secret Love Triangle? I hope you guys will like it. I've put quite a bit of thought in it, even though I'm still a bit sick. But please let me know if you liked it or if it needs improvement. Oh and warning: **HALF-LEMON.** \- Nikki

* * *

 **\- April 24, Tuesday 2 pm. Misaki's pov -**

 _Sigh._ I just finished my maths exam. I knew I ruined as I didn't study much for it. As I walked back to home- well, Usagi's home, I passed two preteen girls discussing something, I didn't really listen until a certain someone came up.

'Did you hear about Akihiko-sensei?' The pigtailed girl said, fangirling.

'What? Did he release another light novel? Oh god I hope it's Junjou Romantica volume 5!' I stopped walking and frowned, though I didn't look their way. The right girl with long blonde hair sighed in defeat and added 'I bet not, he hasn't written in ages...'

The pigtailed girl facepalmed. 'No, he hasn't released anything, but there was some hot news about him in the papers from yesterday!' The other girl gasped and jumped up and down, I decided to take a right turn and eavesdrop from around the corner. I did't want to seem like a creepy stalker eavesdropping from a distance... Which I kind of am right now.

'Spill spill!' She said almost killing my ears with a rather loud squeal. The other girl giggled intensely and then said something I did not expect.

'He's dating this beautiful movie star, Mirai Shirohama-san, remember her from her latest movie we went to see? Well, Apparently-' I covered my ears and walked off.

 _We- no, I know he's homosexual, he cannot be dating her. What a lousy rumor... But everyone seems to believe it. This cannot be happening._ I took a left turn and entered Usagi's house. _Who- wait, those reporters from last night, I knew something was off when they waited at the exit. They left when miss Shirohama kissed Usagi's cheek... They took a picture and used it in their shitty little newspaper?! Why did they do this?_ I sighed loudly as I closed the door behind me. Suddenly two strong arms embraced me and kissed my ear. I turned bright red.

'U-usagi-san!' I mumbled. He didn't seem to hear me at all. I smiled a little bit, trying to shrug off what I just heard.

'Misaki... What was that sigh for, earlier?' He had closed his eyes and seemed to be curious as to what is bothering me. Honestly, I didn't want to tell him, that I took what those girls said, seriously. _He'll keep pestering me if I don't tell him, but I don't want to annoy him with my jealousy. He'll most likely laugh at what just happened. No, I will not tell him._ I bit my lip and turned around, smiling.

'Nothing at all, Usagi, nothing to worry about!' I quickly turned around and walked over to my room. I locked the door just in case. The staircase made a creaking sound but I decided to ignore it.

'Why does this bother me? I know it's just a stupid rumor... But what if... She likes him? And, I mean she's prettier than I am.' My legs were shaking and could no longer support my weight. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands. My heart was racing.

'I love Usagi too much.' A clicking sound was heard and apparently Usagi had unlocked the door and he literally dropped down behind me and held me. Tears rolled down my face. My breathing was uneven and I couldn't speak.

'Misaki, you don't honestly believe the papers now do you?' he breathed in my ear, it made me shiver and blush. 'It's some silly rumor they spread because we're both horribly famous. I didn't like it either, when I read it. I somehow knew you'd find it out as well, and be bothered with it. But I can assure you, there's no one like Misaki-kun. You mean the world to me, you're irreplaceable.' I stopped crying when he mentioned the last sentence. A smile formed on my face and I turned to kiss his cheek. He stared at me mouth wide open. Of course he'd be surprised, I rarely take the first step. He giggled and got up.

'Misaki, I want to do it now.' 'Hah?' Usagi flipped me over his shoulder and walked over to my bed. I now understood what he meant and I started blushing.

'B-baka Usagi! I have to start making d-dinner for us soon!'

'Hmm I am kind of hungry... Craving some... Misaki.' He took off his blouse and dropped it on the floor. He bent over me and kissed my neck. I could feel my cheeks burning up as I tried to suppress a moan. He seemed to have noticed it and bit down my collarbone. I fisted my sheets and shut my eyes.

'Misaki, stop trying to reject me. Your body wants it and I know you do too.' He grinned and slipped a hand under my tee. His index finger circled around my nipple while his free hand was placed against my face, he again kissed me, but harder this time. He was horny and wanted me, that's for sure. _Well I guess I could use some action myself..._ I pushed him back, and took off my tee for him, I motioned for him to take off my trousers which I didn't have to do twice. Before I knew it, Usagi'd thrown my black trousers across the room. I felt exposed, but luckily it was just Usagi. Though... I was still embarrassed.

Usagi had me pinned down with one hand. His other hand wandered off to my lower area. I felt myself stiffen at his touch and couldn't hold back my moans any longer. His big warm hand felt so familiar and put me at ease. I don't know how he did it, but my whole body longed for more. I wanted to be one with him for tonight. His hand had a steady pace, making my hard on feel so, so good. I couldn't help but pant. I wanted to touch him, but he was teasing me, not letting me lay a finger on him. Saliva dropped down on the pillow, my mouth was wide open, wanting more.

'Usagi-' I wanted to speak, but also stay silent. I was embarrassed, but I wanted him. 'U-usagi, please... More.' I was able to bring out and it was more than enough. He got off me, grabbed his tie off the floor flipped me on my stomach before tying my hands to the bed. Which, strangely enough, excited me a lot. I could feel his hands run up my body and him readying at my entrance. He whispered in my ear, 'you are mine, mine alone,' before letting himself slide into me. I clenched my teeth as it still kind of hurt, even though we have done it before. Not many times though, Usagi is such a pervert. I let out a mixture of a painful howl and a moan of pleasure, which sounded kind of hot. I heard Usagi moan as he thrusted faster and harder. It was so good, and I had to admit it. Usagi was really good at this. Sweatdrops fell on my back, Usagi was pushing himself over the top, all just for a fuck with me. _Hehe._ What started as a bad afternoon, ended in a good evening.

\- **TIME SKIP** (sorry all, as I said, half-lemon ;) a full lemon yet to come... -

 **\- April 24, Tuesday 5 pm. Usagi's pov -**

I was worn out, now watching Misaki cooking dinner for us. He looked so gracious as he cooked away. I loved him with every inch of my body, _literally._ A grin formed on my face and I let out a small giggle.

 _Knock knock._ I frowned, not expecting any company.

 **\- April 24, Tuesday 5.20 pm. Misaki's pov -**

I opened the door, a little stunned by the fact a camera crew and Mirai Shirohama stood on the front doorstep. They entered the house and Shirohama-san immediately launched herself onto Usagi, _my_ Usagi. I bit my lip. Those camera men circled around them, taking pictures. 'OH AKIHIKO, I've missed you soooo much, darling~' I felt like vomiting, her voice filled the entire living room. One of the members stepped away from them and I could see what was happening.

Shirohama-san... Kissed Usagi, on the lips. My eyes widened. He didn't push away, he was just sitting there, letting it happen?!

'Well hello, nice to see you again, Misaki-kun,' a familiar voice sounded behind me. I turned to see Ijuuin-sensei entering the living room.

'W-what are you doing here?' I said, trying not to sound angry, seeing as I was rather upset right now. Ijuuin put an arm around my shoulder and looked at the pair on the couch and pointed at them. My gaze went to the couch, I was fuming, but more upset. I clenched my fists and looked away. They were still sitting there. Usagi almost seemed... hypnotized.

'What about we leave this place? You're obviously not wanted here right now. Come to my place, we can have a cup of tea and I'll show you my new manga!' He smiled at me, as if he tried to comfort me. _Should I go with him? I don't have a bad feeling about it, but it isn't quite alright either. But obviously Usagi wanted Shirohama. It hurt... I feel so betrayed. What should I do?_

'Let's go,' I said and turned towards the door, with Ijuuin-sensei at my side.

 **\- Third person pov -**

As those two left the building, Shirohama's eyes swifted to see if they actually left. She got off him and noticed Usagi started getting weaker. He couldn't even move his fingers anymore.

'Those drugs I gave you really paid off, didn't it? Haha, oh you should've seen your beloved's face. Admirable.' She grinned and motioned for the press to leave. As they left the door I looked back at the paralyzed Usagi next to me.

'Oh don't worry, once you'll wake up, you'll be alright. The effect wears off in about an hour. Tata~' she waved at him before leaving.

 **\- Same moment, Ijuuin-sensei's pov -**

I was glad our plan worked. Misaki's very upset and vulnerable, which is where I come in. _He's seeking comfort with me, which I'll give him. I cannot wait for him to enter my room, I'll show him who's the best for him._

I looked back once more before leaving the building and winked at Shirohama-san. She nodded and stopped kissing him. All the fun has yet to begin...

* * *

The end~

I hope I did well this time. I feel off about some parts, but let's hope you all enjoyed it c: please review or follow, I'd appreciate it. Maybe let me know what you'd like to see next - Nikki


	3. Chapter Three

**\- April 24, Tuesday 6.20 pm. Misaki's pov -**

I was kind of upset, _I expected Usagi to push her off him, but he didn't. But why? After he just made love to me?_ I blushed at the memory, but soon shook it off when I flipped open my phone. "NO MAILS," it read. He didn't even try to contact me.

As I dropped down on Ijuuin-sensei's couch and watched him take off his coat. His hair looked smooth as silk and his eyes were shining bright. I had always admired Ijuuin-sensei... But not like this.

He walked up to me and smiled at me, it made me blush.

'Well, I assume you could use some cheering-up, right? Don't worry, I'm sure he has a reason for all of this.' I looked at my hands, unsure of how to reply. Ijuuin-sensei mumbled something about getting some beer out of the fridge. I wasn't a fan of drinking, but surely one beer wouldn't harm anyone, right? Ijuuin-sensei threw me an ice cold beer. I opened it and gulped it down. 'Delicious,' I said, not knowing beer could taste this good!

 **\- Twelve beers later -**

The room seemed to be spinning... Or was it just me? I turned my face to see Ijuuin-sensei getting closer. He grabbed my face, I was unsure what to do. The amount of alcohol I assumed had taken away my ability to think straight, or to react properly. I felt a pair of warm, soft lips collapsing with mine. I closed my eyes. _Hmmm, Usagi,_ I thought. Then realized... It wasn't Usagi. I tried pushing Ijuuin-sensei off me, but I was too weak. He seemed to be enjoying himself, he lied me down on the couch, I struggled, trying to get from underneath him.

'MISAKI,' a door swung open, and Usagi had entered the room. I smiled at him as a tear left my left eye. This was not the time to cry!

'U-usa-gi-san,' I mumbled. Ijuuin-sensei had gotten up and walked over to Usagi, when he was abruptly shoved against the wall. My eyes started to feel heavy and I could no longer hold them open.

 **\- 9 pm, Usagi's pov -**

I gritted my teeth, thinking back of that awful sight. Ijuuin-sensei on top of _my_ Misaki. I turned around to see a sleeping drunk young man. That, did make me giggle just a bit. He seemed to vulnerable and easy, but I will not take advantage of that as well. With a sigh, I sat down next to my sleeping Misaki. He seemed to be having a nightmare as he tossed and turned with a big frown on his face. I placed my hand on his cheek and he immediately settled down. 'U-sagi,' I love you.' My cheeks were now bright red. That Misaki...

 **\- 5 am, Misaki's pov -**

The sun had already started to rise, which woke me up. I guess no one closed the curta- _I'm back at Usagi's place?! How did I get here? I have to apolog-_ I sat up, thinking back of their kiss.

I walked upstairs to find Usagi sleeping on his desk.

'Usagi,' I said sternly. He woke up, shifting his eyes my way. He looked grumpy as ever... Not a morning person. He mumbled something about "what do you want?" and kept looking at me like I was an annoyance.

I pulled his arm, to have him properly looking my way. 'Usagi, why didn't you-' 'Push her off? That's what you want to know right?' I closed my mouth and crossed my arms.

'Indeed, what happened last night?! I'm... Disappointed.' Usagi got up and lit a cigarette. As he exhaled, he said something I should've expected.

'You mean _I'm_ disappointed. I had no say in what happened last night. That... bitch drugged me. She injected some sort of liquid that would make my body go numb. I couldn't do anything. I'm guessing she wants to kill off my reputation, I saw a bunch of press shooting pictures when she was on top of me. I will have my revenge and set things right... But you, Misaki, left to Ijuuin-sensei's place, leaving me behind with her? You didn't seem to care _that_ much, you could've stopped her.'

I looked down, he was right in a way. 'I was paralyzed, stunned at what she was doing. I didn't know what happened to you, you just didn't... push her off, so I assumed-'

'That I would cheat on you, Misaki-kun? I'd never. I would've done something about this if I could.' I huffed.

'Did he touch you anywhere?' I blushed, knowing exactly what he meant.

'W-what do you mean?' I tried to play innocent. Usagi came closer and whispered in my ear, sliding one hand down to my crotch. I could feel his lips brush against my ear. My face reddened, but I didn't do anything. 'Did he touch you there? Because that's _my_ property.' I gulped and bit my lip. He was now rubbing my front. I closed my eyes and pushed him off. 'N-no.'

'That's good then, I wouldn't forgive him if he did.' I looked around in his study, seeing nothing but yaoi... books. Novels, manga. He does his research well I see.

'B-but what do we do about the press and Mirai Shirohama?' He rubbed his chin, thinking. Then he grinned.

'We'll just have to twist their story a bit.'

* * *

THE END.

I'm sorry it was short and kinda meh. ): I have a terrible writers block. So eh, hopefully you won't hate me for this! I'll do a much better chapter next time ;)


	4. Chapter Four

**\- April 27th, Friday 7.20 am. Misaki's pov -**

It's been a few days since the whole Shirohama-san incident. I hadn't seen any new newspaper headlines or mails, or anything at all. I was surprised. Though I highly doubt she'd given up. She and Ijuuin-sensei were plotting something together, that's what I thought about the whole situation. I became furious again, just by the thought of it.

I was on my way to school as I noticed a slow-driving limousine just a few inches behind me. I just shrugged it off and picked up the pace. As I turned around the corner, I stood still and peeked back around to see if they were still following me. The limo had stopped in its tracks and a female figure came out of the car. I jumped up, it was Shirohama-san. She giggled as she opened the other side of the car. Ijuuin-sensei stepped out too.

'Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? A gentleman is supposed to open the door for a lady, no?' 'Oh cut the crap, you're gay and I'm only into grey-haired men. We're allies, not in a relationship. Now get out. We're looking for Misaki, remember?'

 _Did I just hear that right? They're both here? Maybe it's time to set my plan- or rather, Usagi's plan in action._ Usagi and I came up with a plan to "twist" their story to our favor. It would have a 50/50 chance of succeeding. But it's better than nothing. I flipped out my phone and got on my knees. My phone was brand new, Usagi bought it for the sole purpose of this plan; and also because apparently, my phone was from the stone ages and he disliked how it didn't have any internet or other apps on it. I sighed at the thought.

 **\- Flashback to April 24th, after the incident. Usagi's pov -**

'We'll just have to twist their story a bit.' Misaki frowned at me, then scratched his chin as if he was sincerely thinking of a plan. His concentrated face made me laugh; it was adorable.

'Uhm, well, Shirohama-san is after you and Ijuuin-sensei is...' he paused for a bit and fiddled with his hands, '... after me... So, what if we turn the tables. What if _you_ pretend to be into Ijuuin-sensei and I'll make the press think Shirohama-san is cheating on "you" with "me."' I laughed straight after Misaki finished his sentence. It was the most naive, ignorant idea ever and I loved it; but that'd mean I'd have to pretend to be into that filthy man who laid his hands on my Misaki.

 _I'll do it for him..._ I sighed and nodded.

'Very well. But I am NOT kissing that filthy-' 'No, no you don't have to. We have to make the press _believe_ that you are.'

 **\- April 27th, Friday 7.20 am. Misaki's pov -**

I texted Usagi to let him know they followed me to school. To be fair, I already felt like they would do this sort of thing. They were trying to break us apart; But I won't fall for these things again.

Only a few minutes later, after I'd hidden in the bushes nearby as they passed me, looking for... well, me; Usagi parked his car at school. He lit a cigarette and crossed his arms. Another car followed, it was a small camera crew. Different people, of course. They were on Usagi's side.

I made my way to Usagi and as soon as I did, Shirosama and Ijuuin-sensei rocked up.

'Darling!' Usagi bursted out; a handful of students turned around.

'Is that Usami-san?! Oh my god!' Many students gathered around them.

'Oh is that Shirohama-san? OH and Ijuuin-sensei?! What's going on?' I heard the whispers of many students and even a few teachers. They didn't get too close, but they all stared at them. I made my way through and watched from a few feet away; They couldn't see me, just.

'Oh, darling, I've missed you!' Ijuuin-sensei took a step back, giving off a disgusted look.

Usagi shot the camera crew a look, which was their cue. He wrapped his arms around Ijuuin-sensei and used his charms - that he loves to draw in his ero-manga's - and lifted up his chin and closed his eyes, moving his face closer to his ear.

' _I. got. you.'_ is what I read on Usagi's lips as he pulled away. 'Nice to see you as well, Shirohama-san, did you enjoy your romantic night with Misaki-kun? I didn't think you'd cheat on me like this; Sleeping with my housemate just to get back at me. A shame really; I wanted to break up with you anyway. I'm in love with Ijuuin now.' He winked at him. It made me feel disgusted, yet I laughed. It was all an act and I'd forgotten how good Usagi was at acting.

'HAAAAAAAH?!' Shirohama was taken aback by it all, and quickly turned around to see all the flashing lights around her; more cameramen had followed along. Most likely because of a few students who studied A/V (audio/video) and had friends who worked for the news and/or newspapers.

'NO, NO. THIS IS NOT WHAT- NO, STOP TAKING PICTURES.' I grinned, it was my time to shine now. I opened my backpack and took out a pair of panties; it belonged to miss Aikawa (and no, it wasn't worn); she wanted Usagi to use it as an example in one of his manga's, were a man wakes up as a woman and has to find his perfect prince to turn him back into a man. It was a bit messed up, but a funny story nonetheless.

'Ma'am, I think you forgot something last night.' I walked towards Shirohama and handed her the lace panties. Her face turned bright-red. 'How did you...?!' I frowned, were these similar to those she actually owns? Perfect...

'I didn't think you'd get that drunk and actually take the first step. You told me you two broke up and only wanted me.' I turned to Usagi.

'My apologies Usami-san, I honestly didn't know.' 'Eh, it's all fine. She likes to sleep around anyway. She asked me out, only because she didn't want her fans to find out she sleeps around. I've longed for Ijuuin, not her. I'm a homo-sexual and she knows. Didn't think she'd fool so many people.'

I grinned, looking at their faces, hearing the students behind me go "OHHHH" "OH MY GOD."

The camera crew kept taking more and more shots of what was happening, students were filming and Usagi-chan slowly walked down the set of stairs and handed me my bento;

'Oh thanks Usa- Usami-san.' I nearly screwed up there.

'You left it in the kitchen, _kid_ , I'll be on my way home again. Bye-bye!' He said the last part to Ijuuin-sensei and blew him a kiss. He then whispered in my ear, quickly before walking off 'I love you only, Misaki.' I tried my best not become a tomato again. Damnit that Usagi. Glad our plan seemed to work. The crew left and everyone else went back into the school as the schoolbell rang. Just before entering the school I could hear Ijuuin and Shirohama yell at each other.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE FOOLED LIKE THIS. HOW DID THEY- WHAT EVEN. AARGGHH. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IJUUIN!'

'ME? I followed you around, thinking we'd bump into Misaki and could pull something out of him. It was all your idea!'

'... It's not over yet... This means war.'

My grin soon faded; was this really not the end... No, it is. We won.

 _We won._


End file.
